PORQUE A MI?
by monze98
Summary: HOLA! Esta sitiado en la primera pelicula de: The Avengers, wiii, pero el que importa es Loki, y de una tipa rara, es algo asi como un TUxLOKI, pero le puse un nombre cualquiera, asi que léelo, si quieres a Loki :3


Hola en un principio escribí esto, para ganar una apuesta (una estúpida y sensual Gordita), después me gustó mucho y pues aquí esta.

Loki manda!

Espero que les guste.

Ren caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Alemania, no acostumbraba a salir sola, pero quería despejar su mente, extrañaba su hogar, había tomado una pésima decisión al irse de vacaciones con su prima. No sabía nada al respecto del idioma, estaba acostumbrada a ser medio independiente, y ahora; dependía de su prima. Pero ya estaba en ese lugar, y apenas empezaban las vacaciones. Tomo una gran bocana de aire y lo libero con melancolía, se llevó las manos a las bolsas de su largo suéter negro. Sin dejar su mirada seria, cerró los ojos, pero de golpe los abrió; toda la gente a su alrededor gritaba desesperada y salían corriendo de una hermoso salón (no recuerdo bien como era), varias personas la golpearon para poder avanzar. Sin saber él porque corrió en dirección contraria a toda la multitud. De un momento a otro la gente pareció cambiar de dirección. Vio a un alto hombre de piel bastante pálida, vestía de una manera muy peculiar; tenía una capa verde y su armadura dorada con negro, aunque lo más curioso en el ere esos cuernos enormes de su casco dorado, del cual salían mechones negros de cabello y la lanza que portaba.

¡De rodillas!.. ¡Ya! – grito aquel enigmático hombre con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

La joven no se arrodillo, solo se quedó en su lugar como si nada estuviera pasando, aun no lograba comprender lo que pasaba. Él ni se inmuto de la presencia de aquella midgardiana, y empezó a hablar, de una forma arrogante y superior, que le provoco cierta molestia a la joven. Desaparecía de un sitio y aparecía en otro. Tenía a todos atemorizados, ninguno alzaba la cabeza, no querían ver el rostro de aquella figura que les inspiraba miedo. Pero, un hombre de tercera edad, se levantó con lentitud, al estar bastante erguido empezó a hablar, ella no lograba escuchar bien las palabras de aquel anciano. Pudo observar como el hombre de cuernos movía su lanza, como si fuera a atacar al anciano, por impulso la joven camino lo más rápido que pudo entre la multitud, se colocó enfrente del anciano, como si fuera un escudo.

¡No lo lastime! – lo miraba con suma seriedad, aquel hombre era bastante alto, le gana por más de 25cm, y era dueño de un par de hermosos ojos verdes, bastante profundos. Se negó a si mismo esos pensamientos – ¿Está bien? - no dejo de ver a aquel hombre, que ahora le sonreía con malicia, sintió como flaqueaban sus piernas al ver aquella sonrisa tan… ¿hermosa?, vaya que le gustaban los tipos raros. Se calmó lo bastante rápido, como para que él no se percatar de su duda.

¡vaya!, ¡Otro valiente! – señalo al anciano que se escondía detrás de la joven –… o tal vez no – volvió a sonreír mientras miraba a la joven de seria mirada – ¿tu corazón es puro? – esta vez rio por lo bajo, estaba a punto de tocarla con su lanza, pero el Capitán América entro en acción.

¡Déjala! – lanzo su escudo hacia el hombre de cuernos.

El anciano al instante se agacho, pero Ren solo se giró hacia el Capitán, dio un paso atrás al ver el escudo ser lanzo, dio un último paso, ya qué choco con el hombro izquierdo de Loki, se recargo en su cuerpo. Inevitablemente el escudo le provoco una grave herida en el hombro, sangraba un poco, desgarrando su suéter y golpeando a Loki, que cayó al suelo, junto con la joven, el escudo regreso al Capitán. En ese instante llego una nave, la cual reconocía el Capitán, en ella estaba la Viuda Negra. Ren intento levantarse, pero Loki la sujetaba del brazo herido, intento resistirse, cuando escucho música salir de la nave, alzo la mirada y a lo lejos se veía una… ¿estrella, acercarse?, arqueo una ceja, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Miro en dirección a Loki que se levantó dejándola en el suelo. Frunció las cejas molesta, agarro un pedazo de aquella capa verde, que era bastante suave, jalo de ella y se levantó, sin soltarlo se colocó a su lado, el no parecía molesto, es más la estaba ignorando; prestaba toda su atención a los "héroes" frente a ellos. Regreso la mirada seria de la joven, estaba a punto de caminar hacia el hombre de extravagante traje azul y gritarle por su brazo herido, pero el hombre de metal se interpuso:

Tienes una secuas malvada, ¿he?, yo solo lo tengo a el – dijo con sarcasmo señalando al Capitán.

¿Secua...? - volvió a ser interrumpida pero esta vez por el Capitán.

¿Estás de su lado? – dijo incrédulo, había visto como defendía a aquel anciano.

Loki sin previo aviso ataco con su lanza al capitán tirando al suelo, Iron Man; voló hasta Loki, los sujeto del cuello y lo golpeo, ante la mirada estupefacta de la joven, que solo pudo mirar cómo era golpeado. Lo lanzo al aire, sin tomar en cuenta que la joven lo agarraba de la capa. Un nudo se creó en su estómago y garganta, al ver que "volaba", se sujetó más fuerte de la capa de Loki. Iron Man también la ignoro, ataco a Loki con su laser (el que sale de su mano). Ren lo soltó ya no aguanto mas su propio peso, el cayo con más rapidez al suelo, mientras que Iron Man fue a "rescatarla", la cogió entre sus brazos y la aventó con delicadeza al lado de Loki, lastimándole la espalda.

Es tu turno cuernitos – dijo Iron Man tomando pose te ataque. "Como por arte de magia", la armadura de Loki desapareció mientras alzaba las manos, en forma de rendición ̶ Buena decisión.

Ambos héroes se saludaron, Iron Man se deshizo de la protección de su rostro. El Capitán coloco cadenas en las muñecas de ambos, solo que estas estaban conectadas.

Así no escapara ninguno - aclaro el Capitán, mirándola severamente.

¡No soy su secuas malvada, ni nada de eso! – su tono de voz era serio al igual que su rostro. Acerco sus muñecas al Capitán con esperanza a que se las quitara ̶ Acabo de conocerlo – estaba más calmada.

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la Viuda Negra desde la nave. Los cuatro entraron en la nave, Loki se sentó a distancia de los héroes, ella no podía alejarse mucho y se sentó a su lado. La cadena que los conectaba media unos 60 cm a lo mucho. El solo le dio una mirada de asco, a lo cual ella arqueo las cejas, incrédula y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el Capitán hablando con esa hermosa mujer pelirroja.

Aun no lo sabemos, Stark cree que puede ser su aliada, pero defendió a un anciano de él.

Iron Man al escucharlo sonrió, era obvio que no era su aliada, por la forma en la que congeniaba con él, pero entonces ¿Por qué no le tenía miedo, como todos los demás?, acaso… ¿estaba loca, o era una tonta?

No creo que sea su aliada – dijo la Viuda Negra, miro a la joven de reojo, se veía seria, más de la edad que aparentaba ̶ no tiene caso defender a alguien que después mataras – Todos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato ̶ ¿Ha dicho algo? ̶ dijo refiriéndose a Loki.

Nada – contesto el Capitán.

Se escuchó el crujir del cielo, seguido de hermosas luces que aprecian venas. La nave se movía con poca agresividad por el viento de afuera. Miro a su alrededor sin preocupación reflejada en su rostro, pero por dentro los nervios la consumían; vio a Loki que parecía bastante nervioso.

¿Acaso le temes a los rayos? – dijo con sarcasmo la joven, mientras le sonreía divertida. Esa sería una buena venganza, o almenas eso creía. Iron Man sonrió de lado. *Esa niña es divertida*, pensó.

No me hace muy feliz lo que viene – dijo mirando hacia el techo de la nave.

Ren sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, se veía tan sincero, pero los "héroes" se veían bien, casi nada preocupados. Hasta que sintieron que algo había golpeado el techo de la nave y esta se tambaleaba, Iron Man se colocó la protección faltante y abrió la escotilla (no sé cómo se llama) de la nave.

¿Qué haces? – interrogo el Capitán

Al bajar por completo la escotilla, apareció de la nada un hombre rubio, musculoso y con una capa roja. Golpeo a Iron Man con su martillo, ¿espera un martillo? En verdad ya se estaba volviendo loca; tirándolo a la suelo. Se acercó a Loki, lo obligo a levantarse, lo agarró del cuello haciéndolo caminar hacia adelante; lo miro fijamente con decepción, un par de segundos, para agarrarlo del hombro y jalarlo con brusquedad, sacándolo de la nave.

¡Espera! – grito la joven con tono nervioso, pues ella también era jalada. Al parecer para todos ella era invisible, también fue ignorada por el rubio. Este jalo a Loki hasta la salida y se lo llevo volando ̶ ¡HA! ¡Suéltame! – volvió a gritar, empezaba a odiar las alturas, y a aquellos hombres. El rubio la escucho y miro a su hermano con enojo y desdén.

¿Qué haces con ella? ̶ dijo acercándose a la parte alta de un bosque y soltando a su hermano, a una distancia considerable para poder cargar a Ren y no herirla.

¡No me toques! ̶ Le reclamó bastante enojada, soltándose del fuerte agarre. Sin querer le lastimo los ojos al rubio oxigenado que al soltó, tirándola al suelo de sentón.

Es mi secuas malvada – dijo divertido Loki. Thor la examino con la mirada, estaba herida y parecía bastante débil para ser su secuas, su hermano era bastante inteligente y orgullosos para tener a una midgardiana a su lado.

¡No! - aclaro ̶ ¡Lo acabo de conocer!

¡Regresaremos a Asgard! – volvían a ignorarla, al parecer esto se estaba haciendo costumbre. *Mejor así, sirve y no me meto en problemas*, pensó alejándose un poco de los hermanos, que empezaron a "charlar". No tenía nada más que hacer, salvo escuchar su conversación personal. Al parecer Loki odiaba a Thor, si, ambos tenían nombres extraños, y Loki era adoptado; aparte de ser hijo de un monstruo según él, vivir bajo la sombra del "Gran Thor" y quitarle su reino, ya que él se lo merecía por ser más inteligente; también había matado mucha gente y por venganza había secuestrado a uno de los amigos de Thor para poder destruir la Tierra con un Triseraquiensabeque *¡Wow!, Mis hermanas y yo nos quedamos cortas, aunque les dije que eran adoptadas y a una que era hija de extraterrestres. Soy la mejor hermana*, pensó Ren. En ese instante Iron Man salvaje apareció golpeando a Thor y llevándolo lejos.

Te escuchó – dijo Loki de forma burlona.

Se habían quedado solos, presenciando como Iron Man Y Thor peleaban. Loki se sentó cómodamente, ella lo imito, solo que decidió no observar esa patética pelea. Observo el cielo y a veces de reojo a Loki que sonreía burlón ante la escena. *¿Enserio es tan malo?* dejo de observarlo, se sentía una acosadora. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, eso era realmente incomodo, aunque no tenía nada que decir, Ren paso su mano izquierda a su sien de su cabello haciéndolo para atrás mientras decía:

¿Cómo me metí en esto? – no dejo su mirada seria.

Intentando salvar una causa perdida – Dijo Loki mientras volvía a sonreír con malicia mientras la miraba. Ren cambio su mirada seria a una molesta – Han sido creados para ser gobernados.

¡Yo no! – aclaro cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente De repente un gran choque entre un martillo y un escudo, capto su atención. Al fin eso había acabado. Ren observo de reojo como el "trio de tontos", se acercaba con rapidez ̶ Menos por alguien que se siente un dios - Loki soltó una sonora carcajada.

En realidad si son dioses, nórdicos, pero dioses – dijo Iron Man volviéndose a quitar el protector de su rostro.

Yo solo creo en un Dios. No en amantes de la guerra oxigenados con aires de grandeza. ¡Vaya Dioses! – contesto Ren, su tono de voz era bastante severo. Se levantó y se alejó lo más que pudo de "los Dioses". Loki se mostró molesto al igual que Thor.

¿Cómo es tu dios?, ¿Lo has visto?, ¿Qué ha hecho por ti? – le cuestiono Loki avanzando lentamente hacia ella – Son patéticos –Ren se mantuvo firme, defendería lo que creía, sin importarle quien le cuestionara.

No necesito saber cómo es, ni verlo, me sobra y basta con saber que está siempre conmigo. Tú no le tienes fe a nada, no tienes por qué hablar de ella, eso es realmente patético. – estaba totalmente molesta.

Tienes valor…– dijo Iron Man colocando a la joven detrás de el – Deberías trabajar para mi

Depende de cuánto me page, y en que trabaje – aclaro calmándose un poco, sin dejar de ver con ferocidad a Loki.

¿Tan bajo había caído, que una mocosa midgardina débil, patética y herida, podía hablarle como su igual? Aquel pensamiento logro emocionarlo más y aumentar sus ganas de venganza, ya no solo hacia su hermano, sino que también a esa mocosa. Sonrió con maldad de lado.

No hay tiempo para esto. Tenemos que llevarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D. – dijo el Capitán, interrumpiendo la importante negociación.

Como por arte de magia aprecio la nave en la que estaba la Viuda Negra. No tenía mucho espacio para aterrizar, asique solo abrió la escotilla. Thor agarro del hombro a Loki, se lo llevo hasta el interior de la nave. Iron Man cargo a Ren como a una princesa, ella se cruzó de brazos y exhalo levantando un par de cabellos de su frente.

¿Creo que falta algo?, hmmm… creo que nada– dijo Ren con sarcasmo. Iron Man sonrió de lado.

¿Ha si? – contesto como solo él sabe hacerlo – no veo nada, ¡Ha! – fingió sorpresa – ¿Quieres que te lleve? – continuo Iron Man, levantando un par de veces su ceja, mientras miraba al Capitán que estaba cruzado de brazos, el no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Iron Man cargaba en sus hombros a Ren, mientras que al Capitán lo sujetaba de la muñeca, parecía un niño regañado, que era jalado por su madre, en contra de su voluntad.

Espero que este cómodo Cap, no quisiera lastimar a un veterano

Estoy bien, gracias – aclaro el Capitán, un tanto molesto.

*¿Veterano?*, pensó Ren, después de todo no estaba al tanto de quienes eran esas personas en sí, solo sabía un poco sobre los "raros hermanos", y de Iron Man, por lo poco que había visto en la tele y el internet. No sabía quién era el hombre de divertido traje azul con estrellitas, ni la hermosa mujer pelirroja.

¿Listo? – interrogo Iron Man, antes de aventar levemente al Capitán a la nave, este entro rodando con mucho estilo y sin heridas. *¡Vaya suerte!*, se dijo Ren, recordando el dolor en su espalda.

No de nuevo – aclaro la joven cruzándose de brazos – aun me duele la espalda.

Iron Man solo le sonrió y la volvió a cargar como "princesa", para poder entrar sin lastimarla, esta vez. Al entrar Loki estaba sentido en el mismo lugar, Thor estaba frente al, sin dejar de mirarlo, el Capitán regresaba a hablar con la Viuda negra, Iron Man, bueno el veía a donde los llevaba aquella nave, se notaba que no confiaba mucho en el piloto. Mientras ella regreso a su lugar a lado de Loki, que la volvía a ver con asco. Ren en realidad era masoquista, pero el rubio le parecía más agresivo y menos inteligente.

¿Eres valiente, o muy tonta?– le dijo Loki sin mirarla.

Soy Ren – fue su respuesta

Loki no le contesto, no tenía caso, esa midgradiana era testaruda. *¿Por qué no me teme?, incluso en esos "héroes", pude ver un poco de temor, pero, en esta mocosa: nada. Le teme más a las alturas que a mí. Cuando domine este patético planeta, veré en sus ojos su miedo, la dejare vivir para que sufra al ver como su amado hogar se destruye*, pensó mientras se imagina la cara de pavor de la joven, una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro. El sonido de la escotilla abriéndose, lo saco de su imaginación, Thor lo volvió a agarrar del hombro, lo saco de la nave hasta donde un grupo de hombres armados lo rodeo, alejándolo de Thor. Ren y los demás bajaron de la nave. La joven quedo sorprendida al ver que se encontraban en una nave mucho, mucho más grande, todo era como en las películas, pero mucho mejor.

También me sorprendí – dijo el Capitán, colocándose a su lado.

Debemos llevarla con Fiury, el sabrá que hacer con ella – interrumpió la Viuda Negra.

Ren solo se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. El Capitán solo asintió con la cabeza. Thor, la Viuda Negra, Iron Man, el Capotan y Ren fuero hasta el laboratorio, donde estaba un hombre de lentes trabajando en unas "pantallas holográficas". Ren entro al último al laboratorio. Pudo observas como Loki estaba solo, dentro de un jaula de color verde transparente.

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el hombre de lentes.

Es la secuas malvada de Loki – dijo Iron Man. Ren solo saco aire levantando un par de sus cabellos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no está con él?! – se alarmo el hombre de lentes.

Sr. Banner, ella no es su secuas. – aclaro el Capitán.

¿Por qué esta herida?, ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a preguntar Banner, esta vez mas calmado.

¿Bien? - dijo con sarcasmo Ren – pues veamos, primero un tipo de cuernos me amenazo con su "lanza mágica", luego aparece un hombre de traje "raro" que me lastima el brazo con su escudo y me tira al suelo, ¡ha!, pero viene al rescate el "hombre de hojalata" que me avienta al cielo, me recoge y avienta a unos escalones; lastimándome la espalda, pero no es suficiente, aparece un "rubio oxigenado" de la nada que me hace volar por los cielos mientras me ignora, él también me recoge, pero me deja caer, lastimándome las pompis… sin mencionar que en todo momento creían que era "una secuas malvada, pero de ahí en fuera, todo bien – todo lo dijo con calma y con un gran sarcasmo

Sí, pero la han salvado de un gran peligro – dijo un hombre alto, de piel bastante morena y parche en el ojo.

El único que no me "lastimo" fue el – señalo a la cámara en donde se podía ver a Loki dar vueltas de un lado a otro – Para mí todos son peligrosos.

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Iron Man creo su típica interrupción.

¿Te gusta cuernitos? – Thor parecía prestar atención a lo que diría la joven, al igual que todos los presentes, pero en especial el.

Es atractivo… tiene su encanto – dijo Ren cruzando se de brazos. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse, al instante sintió los fuertes brazos de Thor rodear su cuerpo, la estaba abrazando.

Tu ayudaras a mi hermano, serás una gran esposa - Ren no le correspondía al abrazo, quedo sorprendida con las palabras de Thor (al igual que los demás), tanto que con toda su débil fuerza intento apartarlo de su cuerpo, lográndolo.

¡¿Qué?! – pregunto el Capitán aun sorprendido, como todos los demás, incluso Fiury, que lo aparente mejor que el resto.

Es muy joven para eso, apenas es una niña… ¿no? – pregunto Banner, como un padre sobreprotector – No debes casarte – aclaro.

¡No me voy a casar!, ¡Solo dije que es guapo! ¡No confundas las cosas! – grito, su rostro estaba bastante rojo de la vergüenza – ¡Si digo que eres guapo, no es que me quiera casar contigo! – dejando en claro que no pensaba casarse.

Por su parte Iron Man no dejaba de reír ante la escena, no podía creer que el rubio le digiera eso y más aún su cara de emoción mientras lo decía.

¡Tú ni te rías! – le reclamo Ren menos roja que antes.

¿Típico no?, retas a un asesino que te odia e ignora y te enamoras de él – continuo Iron Man.

Solo dije que es más tractivo que tú, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso – dijo de forma burlona y atrevida a la vez, ni ella se había dado cuenta de su palabras y su tono de voz. Iron Man soltó una carcajada.

Nadie es más tractivo que yo – dijo Iron Man, escondiendo su sorpresa, en verdad no se esperaba eso, al igual que los demás. Esa joven sí que era bastante astuta con la elección de sus palabras y su tono de voz. Ren solo alzo una ceja.

Señorita Ren, necesito que me diga: ¿Que hacía en Alemania? - concluyo Fiury, captando la atención de la joven.

"De vacaciones" con mi prima… por cierto ella no sabe que estoy aquí, ¿Qué le dirán, acerca de mi ubicación? –

Solo te inventaran una cuartada – dijo Iron Man.

Bien, ¿Me llevaran con ella? – en realidad le gustaba ese lugar, no se quería ir, era divertido.

No, te quedaras aquí hasta que encuentren el triseractor – aun no confiaba mucho en la joven, después de todo era Fiury el desconfiado.

¿Y… que voy a hacer yo? – pregunto Ren cruzándose de brazos.

Hoy es tu primer día de trabajo – aclaro Iron Man – Serás asistente

Podrías ayudarnos – interrumpió Banner

Es decir, que les traeré el café

Exactamente – aclaro Iron Man

Estas bajo el cuidado del Capitán América, Iron Man y Thor – aclaro señalando al trio.

La joven solo alzo los hombros, no tenía otra opción. Se quitó el "arruinado suéter" quedando con una playera azul que tenía el dibujo de una calavera.

¿Loki te lastimo? – interrogo banner viendo el taño de la herida.

Ren alzo la mirada hacia Banner y después as u brazo, había olvidado que estaba herida. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando el Capitán se acercó con varias gasas y una botella de alcohol.

Yo lo ocasione – fue todo lo dijo, tomándola del brazo, antes de que Ren se lo impidiera. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco de nuevo, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tocara, menos un hombre, después de todo tenia puras hermanas. Banner solo lo miro un poco molesto. La herida era algo profunda; se tardó un poco en limpiarla, se sorprendió que la joven no gritara de dolor o que se quejara bastante; solo apretaba la boca y de vez en cuando cerraba levemente los ojos – Es bastante orgullosa

Un poco – respondió con naturalidad.

Listo – dijo el Capitán cubriendo la herida con un par de gasas, por su tamaño

Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo rosando suavemente la gasa con la yema de sus dedos.

Ambos se alejaron, Ren caminaba de un lado a otro, a veces preguntaba que eran todas esas cosas extrañas, molestando un poco a los ocupados científicos, otras veces explorara más a fondo el laboratorio y a sus compañeros de habitación. Iron Man tenía un humor bastante negro y no confiaba en S.H.I. ., bueno, ¿Quién no? El Capitán parecía tener pelea en cada momento con Iron Man, La viuda Negra solo observaba desde su silla de vez en cuando y Banner, el solo quería terminar con esto rápido y no enojarse para que "el otro sujeto no hiciera daño".

Todo está en tu mente – decía Ren siempre que Banner mencionaba a Hulk. Al parecer en no le entendía – Confía en mí – en el rostro de Banner se veía la duda – No tengo razones para hacerle daño, a ellos si – dijo señalando al "trio de tontos", los cuales solo le se reían por lo bajo.

Esa joven no era peligrosa, solo había estado en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento incorrecto. Poco a poco Ren estaba teniéndoles confianza, incluso a la Viuda Negra que de vez en cuando hablaba. Eso era extraño solía tardarse mucho más en confiar en alguien.

En ocasiones algún miembro del laboratorio decía que Loki estaba loco, que era un desquiciado y demás, pero Thor siempre lo defendía, o bueno lo intentaba, una vez se escudó diciendo que Loki era adoptado. *¡Yo estoy loca!, él es un asesino, grosero, alto y guapo… ¡Espera! ¡No! Aunque tal vez, solo tal vez sea un incomprendido por su familia y amigos* sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad ante tal pensamiento; realmente se estaba volviendo loca, era manipulada por él, después de todo era un gran maestro de "la magia". Ya más calmada se acercó con sigilo a Iron Man y le robo un par de dulces mientras él veía unas cosas con Banner. Se estaba aburriendo rotundamente, solo hablaba con el Capitán sobre sus tiempos de gloria y con Thor que le decía cosas sobre "su novia" Jane y lo inteligente que es. Abecés platicaba con la Viuda Negra, muy poco sobre cualquier cosa en general.

Aun mas aburrida vio la cámara donde se mostraba a Loki deambular por su celda.

Quiero hablar con él, se ve tan aburrido como yo – dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia la pantalla, donde se mostraba a Loki.

¿Qué? Podría matarte –aseguro Banner bastante sorprendido al igual que los demás.

Todos aquí están muy ocupados, aparte me interesa su forma de pensar, quiero saber más de él. Ya me habría matado si quisiera… creo – dudo un poco en esa respuesta – Además no estaré molestándolos, con mis preguntas.

Thor quedo boquiabierto no se esperaba esa respuesta de la joven, vaya que era valiente, como una Asgardiana, solo que más pequeña y bastante débil. Se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, coloco su gran y pesada maño en el débil brazo herido de la joven que se gruño por lo bajo.

Está bien, pero en todo momento estará bajo vigilancia… - no pudo terminar con la oración.

Se encuentra encerrado, no me hará nada – concluyo con bastante seguridad.

Así nace el romance – Interrumpió Iron Man.

Si – dijo Thor mientras reía, sin dejar el hombro de Ren. Ella solo miro a ambos hombres bastante enojada.

No pienso casarme – dijo mirando a Thor – solo es guapo y ya – miro a Iron Man – estaré bien – le aclaró al Capitán.

Vamos – dijo mientras se levantaba la Viuda Negra.

Adiós señor Banner – le sonrió Ren, mientras salía del laboratorio, pudo ver a Banner despedirse de ella.


End file.
